The Army of Shadows
by Legendary SSJ
Summary: Dr. Gero unleashes his ultimate creations
1. Default Chapter Title

The Army of Shadows

By Matthew Andrews

Chapter One:

Mirror Creations

It was his most brilliant creation yet. He had succeeded in doing what no man had done before. For years other scientists had wanted to do this, but none had ever known how to do it. It was something that haunted the field of genetics like a spirit no one can see. Many scientists had spent their lives searching for the right formula or technique and had ended with the conclusion that it could not be done. 

Twenty years ago, a man by the name of Dr. Horun had ended his research on the subject, which he had been studying for forty years. His final report had said, "After all my years of researching and studying, I have concluded that the all hopes of making this project work should be abandoned. It is an impossible feat that no man can achieve. It is virtually impossible." The world had accepted it and moved on, except for one man. This man had done the impossible; he had cloned another human being.

He had known Dr. Horun from his days with the Red Ribbon Army. He had helped in the programming of Android #8. After the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by Goku, they went there separate ways. Horun went on to the study of cloning while he continued to work on robotics with nothing more than Goku's death in mind. 

About fifteen years later, he took over the research of Dr. Horun thinking that a man would have a better chance of beating Goku than a robot. After five years, he was successful. He had created a masterpiece, a group of masterpieces actually. An army of fighters who would destroy the Saiyan from earth and all of his friends lay in plastic tubes in a lab. They only thing keeping them from their carnage was a little remote held in the hands of their creator.

Dr. Gero, the man who had single handedly created these fighters, stood in his lab ready to release these fighters. He walked over to the row of endless tubes, each containing a fighter. He looked over too his left and saw his androids that he had created. They were backup incase the clones didn't work. First there were the twins: numbers 17 and 18. 17 was a male and 18 was a female. They would be the strongest of all the androids. Then there was 19, a pudgy, fat android who was rather weak. To his left was 16, a weak prototype that Gero considered a failure. There was a 20, Gero was it. He had changed himself into an android. It made him unbelievably stronger. These were his warriors in case his real warriors were unsuccessful. 

He turned his attention back to the clones. He was particularly proud of the fact that he had not only managed to copy their looks, but their power as well. The clone possessed the fighting power and abilities of the person they were modeled after. This was the easy part. It had been done by the use of mechanical insects. They were sent after the models, drew blood and brought it back to the lab creating a perfect source of everything they he needed except for looks, which wasn't hard to do. All you had to do was know what they looked like.

He looked down at one container containing the clone of Goku himself. He was called C#1 by Gero. He had made a number for each clone. There were twenty-one in all. The extra one was for a future use, if he was to create for. They were the strongest warriors that Goku had encountered during their journey's, including his friends and himself. Even when future Trunks had came to Earth, Gero had gotten their DNA. The best thing was he had created them to serve him with full loyalty. He looked at the chart that had the order of clones. It read:

C#1-Goku

C#2-Vegita

C#3-Gohan

C#4-Krillan

C#5-Piccalo

C#6-Tien

C#7-Chaozu

C#8-Yamcha

C#9-Freeza

C#10-Nappa

C#11-Raditz

C#12-King Cold

C#13-Zarbon

C#14-Dodoria

C#15-Ginyu

C#16-Jiisu

C#17-Baata

C#18-Recuum

C#19-Guldo

C#20-Trunks

C#21-Unoccupied 

He was eyeing the list seeing whom to release first. After a while, he decided to do Guldo, to make sure there were no problems in the unfreezing process. He pressed the little button and chamber number 19 began to thaw. Five minutes later, the door opened and a little, green, four-eyed man stepped out. "I am ready to serve you, master," he said as he bowed before his creator.

"Excellent," Gero said aloud. "My creations live at last." He pressed the button on the remote to open Goku's chamber. Minute's later, the great Saiyan emerged. "I am ready to serve," he said to his creator. 

"Show me your power, so I may see that my work is successful," he replied to the clone.

Without even hesitating to ask why, C#1 assumed a position to power up. He looked towards the ceiling and screamed as he suddenly transformed. His hair turned gold and his eyes green as he became a Super Saiya-jin. He stood there in Gero's lab, surrounded by ki the color of the sun. "My, God," Gero shouted, "He's amazing. His power is so great and he's loyal only to me." He opened the door to Trunks and witnessed the same thing as he became a Super Saiya-jin. "This is great," he yelled as he began freeing all the clones in the lab. It wasn't long before the twenty warriors were all standing in a row, awaiting their orders. 

"Listen all of my soldiers," Gero said, "You have one main objective, kill Goku and his friends. When you complete this, come back for further instructions. " 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Army of Shadows

By Matthew Andrews

Chapter Two:

Arrival

They were coming at him as fast as lightning. Kicks and punches flying so fast it was hard to dodge them. He had no idea his son was this strong. He knew it wasn't a fair fight. He was so much stronger than his son in his Super Saiya-jin form, which he may have to start using. Finally, his son planted him one right across his face sending him flying to the ground. He landed on his feet, still shocked that his son had managed to hit him like that. Over on the side, Piccolo smiled. "And what exactly is so funny, Piccolo," he yelled out at the Namekian.

"The fact that your son is kicking your ass," he shouted back.

"He is not kicking my ass, I'm just not…" Gohan's foot shut Goku's mouth before he could finish speaking. He went skidding across the mountain snow laving a trail deep into the thick whiteness. Instead of charging, Gohan stood his ground. "I'm growing stronger, aren't I dad."

"Yes you are son," he said as he struggled to his feet. 

"Much stronger than when I first started training you," Piccolo added. "You've definitely improved, Gohan."

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo."

The three were training for the arrival of the androids Trunks had told of on his trip to the past. It was only a two years into their three-year training period and things were going perfectly. They had chosen to train on the Northern Mountains were it was unpopulated. Others were training in other places. Krillan was training at Kammesennin's, Tien and Chaozu were training in the Eastern Mountains, Yamcha was training at Capsule Corp and Vegita was training in a gravity-training machine. All of them, except for Vegita, were going to meet at Kammesennin's tomorrow for a reunion and a break from training. 

Goku looked towards the sun, which was setting rapidly. "I think we should be getting back," he said, "It's getting dark and Chi-Chi's gonna get angry."

"Fine," Piccolo added, "I could use some shut-eye." He put on his weighted cape and turban, wiped some blood of his face and turned to the father and son team. "We best be going," he said as he exploded in a shield of white ki. He took off and went flying into the sky, leaving Goku and Gohan in the dust. Goku, without hesitation, went soaring after Piccolo. "Wait for me," Gohan shouted as he took to the air to catch up with the two warriors. Together, the three fighters left streaks of white like a plane, heading straight towards the wrath of an angry Chi-Chi.

**************************************************************************************

The bright, ocean water glistened as the setting sun shone off it. It was a beautiful day, almost perfect. The sun was half way covered by the horizon making the shy a dark red. It was one of the greatest sites you could ever see…but no on the Kame Island even seemed to care. Bulma was on the beach, yelling at Oolong for being an idiot, like always, Kammesennin was more absorbed in his nudie magazines than anything else and Krillan was hovering over the ocean waters training for the arrival of the androids and death that came with them. 

He cupped his hands on his side and prepared to release the most powerful technique he knew. "Ka…Me…Ha" A little ball of energy appeared in his cupped hands. He thought of the future, the horrible death that The Man from the Future had said he would suffer. That was unless, he was strong enough to stop them. I will not give up, he thought, not now, not ever. "Me…Ha…" The sky lit up as a bright, white blast of ki left his hands and shot through the air like a bullet. It circled around the island and came back towards him. He took a defensive position and held his hands out. The blast hit his hands but did not go any further. Krillan was using all of his strength to hold the blast back. Sweat ran down his bald head and his hands ached, but he did not give up. Finally, the blast exploded causing everyone on the island to cover their eyes. As the dust cleared, it revealed Krillan, still standing there. His clothes were torn and his hands were stretched out. He was panting like a dog and completely wiped out. He flew over to the island were he fell to the ground, desperate to catch his breath. 

"Dammit Krillan," Kammesennin yelled, "How am I supposed to see the women when you blind us like that all the time."

"Sorry, Kammesennin," he replied, "It's part of my training."

"You shouldn't over work yourself like that, it's not good. You could end up killing yourself."

"If it worked for Goku, then it can work for me. Besides, I don't feel like dying again when the androids come. The Man from the Future told me I would die. I need to prepare for the future, so I'm ready." He looked over and saw Bulma screaming at Oolong. 

"You perverted little pig! Keep your hands to yourself you over grown strip of bacon!"

"Sorry, Bulma," Oolong replied, fearing for his life.

"Apology excepted. Now get out of here." With that, Oolong went running faster than Krillan could see.

"Hey, everyone" Kammesennin said, "Don't forget the reunion tomorrow. We have to get ready."

"Oh yeah," Krillan said, "I almost forgot. I better rest so I'm not too tired for tomorrow." He ran into the house, excited that he was going to see all of his friends again.

************************************************************************************** 

"Nine hundred and ninety nine, one thousand." Yamcha jumped down from the pull up bar. He stretched out his arms. "What a workout. Lets see, I've done one thousand pull ups, one thousand sit ups an one thousand push ups. Not bad."

"Not bad at all," Puar shouted to him from the sideline.

"I think I've done pretty well. Time to quit." He looked outside and saw the sun was setting. "Just in time for dinner too, I'm starving."

Yamcha, for his training, had chosen to stay at Capsule Corps to train along with Vegita. He never actually saw Vegita. He trained in a gravitational training room and never came out. The only time he ever surfaced was when he needed more food and occasionally to see Bulma, which resulted in a pregnancy. Yamcha had spied on him once and saw him training at three hundred times normal gravity! Yamcha had foolishly tried doing this only to suffer harmful results. He spent most of his time in the training room inside Capsule Corp. It didn't have gravity control, but it did have a lot of room and equipment, and Yamcha was happy with it. 

He ran to the kitchen were Bulma's mom had made a delicious steak. Even though Bulma was with Vegita, her parents still treated Yamcha better. They hated Vegita, just like Yamcha. If he were strong enough, he would kill Vegita in an instant. Somehow, he managed to control his anger enough to shove a steak down his throat. He swallowed it in a single bite. "Don't eat too fast," Bulma's mom cautioned, "You'll get heart burn."

"Thanks for the tip." He said, "But I think it's too late for that. I'm already finished."

"Oh, dear. You're going to kill yourself one of these days."

'Thanks for the meal," he said a he ran out of the room. He had just remembered that they were supposed to have a reunion tomorrow. He had to prepare.

**************************************************************************************

Not to far away, in a Capsule Corp. gravity training room, was the always hard at work Vegita. He lay on the floor, exhausted from fatigue. Sweat fell from his face and made a puddle on the floor where he lay. The room was a bright red from the gravity, which was set at 200 times normal gravity. He was on the floor desperately trying to finish his set of 100,000 pushups. He lifted himself up. "Ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine, " he said. He fell back to the ground and tried again. "One hundred thousand." He plopped back down to the ground making a loud thump as he hit the ground. He turned over on his back and faced the ceiling. "I will become a Super Saiya-jin!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet. 

He suddenly clenched his hands and a shield of ki engulfed his body. "He can't be stronger than me," he yelled at the top of his lungs, "He can't be. I'm the prince of all Saiyans." His muscles bulged out as he grew angry at each thought of Kakkarott. That low life piece of shit, he thought, how could that low class warrior be stronger than me, it's impossible. He stared at the ceiling. "I HATE YOU KAKKAROTT!!" His hair began to flash a goldish hue and his eyes began to work green, but for some reason, he couldn't make it. The ki left him and he fell to the floor. 

"Why can't I do it," he asked himself, "Why can't I be a Super Saiya-jin? Kakkarott's done it, that kid from the future did it, so why can't I?" Images of Kakkarott and his family came to mind. He thought of Gohan. He prayed that that little kid hadn't done it. He had shown amazing strength against Freeza and had been stronger than Vegita. If he had become a Super Saiya-jin, it would be the ultimate insult to a Saiyan prince.

He got up off the floor and looked outside. He saw Yamcha running by and then he remembered about Kakkarott's reunion tomorrow. Maybe I should go, he thought, just to see if the little kid's a Super Saiya-jin. He then decided that he needed to train more. He must train for another whole year so he could prevent his prophesied death. And when that was over, he would kill Kakkarott and everyone else on this planet.

**************************************************************************************

Tien scanned the horizon, searching for any signs of movement. He was looking for Chaozu, his long time friend and companion and for now, sparing partner. He knew he was so much stronger than Chaozu, yet he fought him anyway, for Chaozu's sake. He honestly thought he wouldn't be strong enough when the androids came, he was almost sure of it. Everyone had grown so much stronger, but Chaozu had improved little. Suddenly, he saw movement. He turned and saw Chaozu charging at him from behind. Tien effortlessly threw his leg backwards and smacked Chaozu in the face, sending him flying across the horizon he had been searching. He then made a little ball of ki and launched it at the little warrior. The sky exploded and Chaozu's unconsience body went flying to the floor. "Damn," Tien said, "I didn't mean to knock him out."

He flew down to the ground, picked him up and flew back to their house in the hills. He felt an amazing to his east as he flew, but he knew it wasn't threatening. It was Goku coming back from his daily training. He smiled when he remembered they would be meeting tomorrow for their reunion. He was ready to spar against his long time friends to see how he matched up. He couldn't wait.

**************************************************************************************

Number One, or Evil Goku, stood scanning the skies. He was sensing out the power levels of the Earth fighters. To the east were Goku, Gohan and Piccolo, three of the strongest warriors on the planet. Those were the ones you had to watch out for. Westward were Tien and Chaozu and Krillan was to the South. Finally, Vegita and Yamcha were at the Capsule Corp. in the North. Evil Goku looked back to speak to his fellow clone soldiers. "Tonight we rest," he said, "Then tomorrow we strike at their reunion." He turned to the horizon again. "Vegita is one of the strongest and he most likely won't be attending. I want numbers 2, 9, 12, 13 and 14 to go to Capsule Corp. and attack Vegita there."

Evil Vegita, Freeza, Cold, Zarbon and Dodoria stepped forward. "Yes, sir," they all shouted in unison.

"Very good," Evil Goku replied. "Next I want the Ginyu Force to attack Tien and Chaozu and report to the Kame house. I know they're not that strong, but do it. As for the rest of you, we will hold back until # 20 arrives at the Kame house pretending to be Trunks. Then we will attack. Is that clear everyone?"

"Yes, sir," they all said.

"Good. Now sleep well, we have a busy day tomorrow."


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Army of Shadows

By Matthew Andrews

Chapter Three:

A Reunion to Remember

"Awe come on, Chi-Chi," Goku whined to his wife.

"No," she replied, "You can't have any cake until the others arrive."

"But, Chi-Chi,…" 

"Goku, I said no!"

"Oh alright." He walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch in Kammesennin's living room right next to Krillan. "Hey, Krillan," he said to his friend, "Here's some advice: never get married."

"Looks like someone wants to sleep on the couch tonight!" Chi-Chi screamed from the kitchen.

"Sorry," he replied.

They were all gathered at Kammesennin's for the reunion, except for Tien and Chaozu. They were late for some reason. Everyone was waiting on them to begin the festivities, Goku especially. "Hey, Goku," Yamcha asked, "What kind of training have you been doing lately?"

"Mostly sparring with Piccolo and Gohan," he replied, "And believe me, Gohan's quite a challenge."

Gohan blushed. "Come on, Dad, you're embarrassing me." The crowd burst into a light chuckle. It was ruined abruptly when Bulma came in from upstairs. "I can't believe that Vegita's not going to be here," she yelled, "I hate him, I hate him!"

"No offense," Krillan added, "But by the look of things, you can't hate him to much." He pointed at Bulma's stomach and everyone instantly understood. Bulma was nine-months pregnant with Vegita's child. "Shutup," she replied. She then started crying and ran out of the room.

"Bulma,' Krillan shouted, "I didn't mean to…"

"Just leave her alone," Yamcha interrupted, "She's crying over Vegita, not you."

They all just stood there in silence listening to Bulma's crying from the other room.

**************************************************************************************

Tien raced across the skies. "Dammit," he yelled, "I'm already late enough." He cut through the sky like a hot knife through butter. He was late because of Chaozu. He had beaten him up pretty bad the other day and Tien was taking care of him. He had finally decided that Chaozu was in no shape to go to the reunion and that he would go alone.

As he was fling, he saw a gold streak of light fly past him at lightning speed. Tien stopped and watched it fly out of sight. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. "It looked like Goku in his Super Saiya-jin form, but it couldn't be. He'd be at the reunion by now."

He suddenly sensed a group of powers nearby. He looked behind him and saw five fighters flying towards hi. He couldn't make out who they were though. As they came closer, he realized that there were three tall ones and two shorter ones. Visions instantly popped into his head and he knew who they were. "It can't be," he said aloud, "They're dead. I sent them to hell myself."

They were really close know and easy to recognize. Ginyu stopped right in front of Tien, Rikuum and Baata stopped at his sides and Jiisu and Guldo took the rear side. The Ginyu Force was back. "Last time I checked, you were dead," he said aloud, "Am I right?"

Ginyu laughed. "Looks can be deceiving," he replied.

"Apparently."

Ginyu laughed again and the rest of the force joined in. "So what do you want?" Tien asked

"Take a wild guess," Jiisu shouted from behind him.

Tien took a moment to ponder the situation. Last time he fought the Ginyu Force, they were all weaker than him. He was now twice as strong as he was when Goku fought Freeza. Beating the Ginyu Force should be no problem. "Alright," he said to the Ginyu Force, "Let's go."

**************************************************************************************

Goku stood up from his seat and stared out into the sky. "Goku, what is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Something's coming," he told Yamcha, "And it's really powerful." He ran outside. Yamcha, Krillan, Piccolo and Gohan followed. Suddenly, the man came into view across the horizon. He had hair that shined gold like the sun and green eyes. He was wearing a Capsule Corp jacket and carried a sword on his back. "It's T…I mean That Boy from the Future."

Piccolo stepped forward. "What does he want? It hasn't been three years yet."

"Maybe it's important," Krillan added.

The boy flew towards house and hovered down to the sandy beach. "Greetings everyone. I'm sorry to say, but I have some bad news."

The crowd was silent. By now Kammesennin, Bulma and Chi-Chi had made their way outside. "Tell us, please," Goku said.

"Very well," he replied. "I was informed not a day ago about a little misfortune the survivors of my generations forgot. It's another horrible incident caused by the man who will bring forth the androids a year from this day. He created clones of everyone here as well as some others. They will come and try to kill you all by taking the place of their counterpart."

The crowd stared in awe at the young prophet boy and then looked amongst themselves. "Wait a minute," Piccolo said, "You're telling me that there are clones that look exactly like us roaming around right now."

"Exactly. The worst part is they are exactly like you. The know all your fighting techniques as well as past encounters. You would not know the difference if the clone and its counterpart stood side by side."

"So they're like us in every way?" Krillan asked.

"Yep."

"Wait," Yamcha interrupted, "Shouldn't someone go warn Tien and Chaozu about this?"

"Good idea," Goku replied, "You go after them and bring them here. But be on your guard."

"I will." He jumped up into the air and took of across the sky.

"Godspeed!" Goku shouted. He turned to Trunks. "What do we do now?"

"We wait."

**************************************************************************************

Vegita was taking his break from the training room that day. He had worked for almost a month, which had ended that morning, straight without breaking. He needed it. He was just hanging around Capsule Corp while Dr. Briefs was trying to convince him to go to the reunion. "Vegita," he said, "You need to see Bulma and your child for god's sake."

"Stop talking, old man, you're making me ill," he replied rudely.

"You need to learn to respect your elders."

"And you need to learn to shut your mouth when you're told." He got up and walked away from Dr. Briefs and stopped after a few steps. "Dr. Briefs," he said to the old man, "Get inside and bring everyone else. Something's coming."

**************************************************************************************

Yamcha flew through the air as fast as he could. It wasn't that fast considering the fact that he wasn't as strong as everyone else, but it was fast enough. Off in the distance, he saw three black dots that looked like people. Is it Tien and Chaozu, he thought? But there are three of them.

As he got closer, the third dot seemed to vanish and the other two came into focus. It was Tien and Chaozu. "There you guys are," he shouted. "Where the hell have you been."

"We just overslept," Tien replied.

"Were you with anyone else. I could have sworn I saw three people flying."

Tien grinned. "There was a third person. I believe you know him."

"Who? Where is he?"

"Right behind you."

He turned and saw the face of himself starring right back at him. He turned back. "You're all clones," he yelled.

All three of the clones broke out in laughter. "Yes," Tien said. "It's too bad you won't live to tell anyone else."

Yamcha felt a blow to his back. It sent him lunging forward right into Tien who kneed him in the face. As he fell, he was grabbed from behind by Chaozu and held into place. The clones of Tien and Yamcha shot forward and began beating the life out of the immovable Yamcha. Punches and kicks were hitting him everywhere causing him extreme pain.

As he neared death, the clones ceased their attack. Chaozu then threw him into the ocean below. "Damn," Tien said, "That was easier than I thought."

"Let's go to the Kame house to reinforce the others," Yamcha suggested.

"Alright. Let's go." With that, they took off.


End file.
